Aya Natsume XD
by animejanz
Summary: she will return after 2 years.... she's much stonger.. just read it i know you'll like it and i'm sorry for my grammar.. i'm not that fluent in english... PEACE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Aya's Return**

By: JhEX

Aya came back from her training under her master…

Souichirou is the one who first saw her.

"A-A-A-Aya." He said "When did you return?"

Aya just walk pass him… she just ignored him.

Souichirou felt Aya's strong aura. The wind blew. Souichirou felt that Aya became stronger the time she stepped back in the Natsumes' house. Souichirou can't move his whole body that time. Aya just showed her little evil smile.

When Masataka-kun saw her he rush to her and welcome her back. _As we all know, he loved Aya since he saw her._ Instead of thanking him for welcoming her back, Aya pushed him away from her.

"Don't you ever touch me you weakling" she said

"Aya-Chan..."

Maya, her sister herd her…

"Weakling, huh?" she said "How about you fight him and see who's weak…"

"senpai…" Masataka-kun said

"Fine by me" Aya said

"You're just a girl" Masataka-kun added "You can never possibly beat me… and besides I'm your senpai"

Aya just laughed like ……

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

… She's thinking _"yeah right"…. _Kind of laugh…

Chapter 2

Aya vs. Masataka

She and Masataka-kun had the duel… as we all know when she came back she's much stronger… not to mention she have a new sword gave by her master… it is much lighter, thinner and not to mention a little longer than the Reiki…

Masataka-kun had no idea that Aya had cut some of his top hair. Aya's eyes became red… Then Aya pushed him against the wall… she touched Masataka-kun's face with her whole hand and used her force making his face bloody… Souichirou saw Masataka-kun's face and he pities him… Souichirou was shocked to see Masataka-kun all so bloody. He can't move because of that. Aya's eyes became normal again and still she was serious… Aya saw him standing at the door… Maya was shocked too…

"From now on you'll call me senpai" Aya said

"A-A-A-Aya"

Masataka-kun fainted…

Maya asked her if she could be the one to train Souichirou to become stonger.

"NO!!!! I would not train him…" she replied "I won't be the one to train a weak man like him jut to be strong."

Souichirou felt that Aya is still mad at him for being a jerk to her.

Souichirou can't barely speak nor move nor blink….

He felt so guilty for what he has done to Aya…

Thinking that he's the reason Aya's stowaway, tears and sudden change of everything about her…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her decision and anger

_Okay ok okay… Aya told Maya that she won't train Souichirou… but still… she was convinced by a guy…_

"Fine I'll train him!!!" Aya said as if she was just forced… _which she were._

"Oh thank God…" Maya replied "but what did change your mind?" she added.

"Just a person who happed to be there when I needed a family and a friend" Aya replied.

"Okay then. We'll restart your training tomorrow with him."

"Fine."

Later that night…

Aya was taking a bath in their indoor hot spring… still its open, Aya felt Souichirou's presence. Aya stood up and thrown a dagger.

"I know your there" she said

Souichirou can't move his body again…

He felt that she's still angry for what he has done to her... for saying mean things to her... for doing mean things to her… for choosing Maya over her… for being a mean jerk…

_oh yeah... i forgot... when aya stood up she's naked but her hair is covering her nipples_

_Okay… that's all for now… please wait for the next chapter…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Memory

(Previously)

Aya was taking a bath in their indoor hot spring… still its open, Aya felt Souichirou's presence. Aya stood up and thrown a dagger.

"I know your there" she said

Souichirou can't move his body again…

He felt that she's still angry for what he has done to her... for saying mean things to her... for doing mean things to her… for choosing Maya over her… for being a mean jerk…

_(Now)_

Aya disappeared from where she was standing before… Souichirou didn't knew that Aya was that fast. Aya was standing behind him… When Souichirou turn around he saw Aya's eyes… it was very deep he… was shocked that made him step back… he saw that Aya was naked… Aya was wet… Souichirou remembered the first time they met… Aya was wet and naked… he also remembered what Aya said back there. Then he realized that he should accept that he is already Aya's husband and as Aya's husband he should protect her in any danger of any ways… he torn his shirt at the front and walks towards Aya. He tied his shirt around Aya…

"You shouldn't be walking around naked" Souichirou said softly "you might seen by others"

"When do you care what I do?"

"You're my wife I should protect and take care of you and now I will!"

"Your wife? When did I become your wife? You never accepted me as your wife and you'll never be my husband!"

"A-A-Aya… I just did"

Aya was speechless… Aya laughs (hahahaha)

"Protect me ei?"

"Yes"

"From what can you protect me?" I'm stronger than you remember…"

"I'll protect you from guys who like too see you naked!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Aya? Why are you laughing?

"You can't also do that."

"Why not?"

Aya looked at the bushes not that near from them… there was some movement made by a person who's staring at them long enough that he saw Aya naked…

_Hahahaha… guess who that was… ok okay if you guessed that it was Masataka-kun then you were right… now let's continue with the story._

Souichirou tried to catch him but he's fast too ya know…When Souichirou got back where he left Aya… She wasn't there anymore… he got a little worried so he looked if Aya is already at her room…

"Aya? Are you here?"

Then he heard water coming from the faucet so he checked it out and saw Aya washing her hand…

"Aya, why did you leave?"

Aya looked him in the eyes and it was very, very deep. Aya started to cry…

"Aya, is there something wrong?" Souichirou said softly "Please stop crying."

Aya just kept on crying…

"I really hate you this time."

"Why? Did I do something wrong again?"

"Why did you realize it just now? I have loved you from the very beginning but instead of me you loved my sister."

"Aya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Now I can be a good husband to you. Now please stop crying."

Souichirou walked towards Aya and he hugged her tightly. Aya felt his love for the first time. Aya felt that he's heart is beating for her and that she'll be safe around him…

_Pls. wait_ _for the next chapter… XD _


End file.
